Ventilation is common in bathrooms of residential building. However, such systems are commonly designed for ventilating high humidity and are often not efficient at reducing odor emissions.
Systems are available for reducing odor emissions from toilets, but such systems are typically expensive and complex, do not offer retro-fit installation, and are not designed to work in conjunction with existing ventilation systems.
As such, considering the foregoing, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for novel and improved devices and methods for ventilation of a toilet in a bathroom, in order to avoid or minimize emission of foul odors.